Another Way to End This
by Laheara
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER for the season finale. My fix for the Peter and Nathan story at the end. Episode Tag.


**Title: Another Way to End This**

**Author: Laheara**

**Spoilers: MAJOR for the season finale "How to Stop an Exploding Man"**

**Summary: Peter and Nathan at the end of the finale. Episode Tag.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. Shame really, but true.**

**NOTE: If you haven't seen the finale and don't want to be spoiled DO NOT READ THIS YET!!!! You have been warned. Otherwise, enjoy and comments are welcome.**

**Note 2: I was very touched by Nathan's actions at the end and wanted to get this out there soon. So it is not betaed and knowing me there are typos. Sorry, but hope you still enjoy. Any volunteers to fix it???**

* * *

"There's another way to end this and you know it." Nathan walked toward his brother knowing this wasn't going to be an easy sell. He knew how much his brother loved him but; he knew he loved the city also. 

"I can't let you die." Peter paled at the suggestion. He was shaking not only from the energy running through him but from the thought that the only way this could end well for the city was for Nathan to die. There had to be another way, he just didn't have the time to find it.

"And I can't let everyone else die." Nathan knew that Claire was right. Peter would live through this thanks to her, but he would no longer be "his Peter". His little brother's spirit would die here today along with the city. Nathan could see the hopelessness and terror in Peters eyes and it broke him. No matter what Peter said he was going to do this. He didn't want his dear little brother to have to live with such a burden.

"I love you." Peter finally realized he didn't have a choice in the matter. Nathan was right; this was the only way to save the city. But it wouldn't save "everyone. That would be up to Peter.

"I love you, too." Nathan nodded, happy that Peter was going to let him do this last thing for him. He deeply loved his brother; no matter what anyone thought. Peter was the most important person alive to Nathan. They had been through so much together. Nathan had known Peter his entire life and wasn't about to leave him now.

Nathan stepped forward and put his arms tightly around Peter who did the same. Only both of them knew this wasn't just to keep them together for the flight it was their last hug, and the last time they would be together. Nathan shot them both high into the sky and they watched the city get smaller beneath them.

Peter held onto his brother tightly and savored the familiar safety he always felt when he was with Nathan. "I'm glad you came for me, Nathan. I knew you wouldn't let this happen. You're a good person, no matter how much you try to hide it."

Nathan didn't dare look at his brother as he continued to fly into the heavens. "I couldn't let you live with the deaths of millions on your conscience. I know what that would do to you. You have a gentle heart Peter, it's something I've always loved and admired about you. Something I wish I had myself."

Peter stared up at Nathan as they flew quickly through the air. He couldn't believe his brother thought he didn't have a heart. Peter knew he did, he'd seen glimpses of it his whole life in how caring and protective his big brother was.

"How can you say that, Nathan? If you didn't have a heart you wouldn't have come here to save me. You wouldn't have protected me my whole life. You wouldn't fight so hard to protect the people you love. You have a strong heart Nathan, no matter how much you try to hide it."

Nathan smiled as he saw the sincerity in his brother's darkened eyes even over the pulsating light from his body. "When you backed away from me in that parking lot and looked at me like I had kicked you in the stomach, I thought I would die right there. I know I never wanted to see that look of fear and betrayal in your eyes again. The more I tried to keep up my front for Ma the more that look kept haunting me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I had to act. That's why I came here; I love you to much not to help you."

"I'm glad you came. I'm glad Claire was wrong about you." Then Peter saw a flinch and realized he'd hit a nerve. "That's part of the reason you came isn't. You wanted to prove Claire wrong."

Nathan swallowed hard a couple time and then nodded. "I could see the anger in her eyes, the hatred. She despised me for what I was going to let happen. I've been terrible to her since she came here. I told her to leave because I didn't want the distraction during the election. I tried to push her away just like I tried to pay you to leave. I realized when she jumped out of that window to escape me that I was being a terrible father and a terrible brother. I was letting down two people who trusted me and I had no good reason for doing it. I wanted to make you both proud of me again."

The further up Nathan flew the harder it was getting for him hold his concentration and they were slowing down. Peter noticed that Nathan was struggling to keep them moving and he decided this was his time to act. He reached up and took Nathan's chin in one hand.

"Nathan I can't let you die for me. You're too important to the world. Just let me go. We're far enough away now that the blast won't hurt them. There's no reason for you to die. Just drop me and fly away. I'll try to hold it back as long as I can so you can escape."

Nathan felt a warm feeling flow over him even though he was felt sick and like he was freezing this high up. He stopped and looked back down. There were very high up now. Maybe Peter was right. Maybe they could both live through this. He had jumped out of the helicopter as it was flying away from his campaign office and gotten to Kirby Plaza in very good time.

Nathan looked into Peter's eyes and was nearly blinded but held his gaze. "Are you sure, Peter? I don't want this to be for nothing. I don't want to hurt you again."

Peter looked below them and all he saw were shimmering lights like a satellite picture. "Yes, we're high enough up."

Nathan felt sick as pain run through him again and he realized what was happening to him. Instead of letting go he just stopped and weakly held Peter. "It's too late for me, but I know you'll be ok."

Peter didn't know what he meant until he saw blisters on Nathan's hands. Then he realized this close to the radiation and heat Peter was giving off was killing Nathan. Peter started fighting to make Nathan let him go. "Nathan let me go! Please!"

"It doesn't matter now, you can see yourself. I'd rather be with you then alone."

Tears flooded Peter's eyes as he saw the love and acceptance in Nathan's eyes. He stopped fighting and just hovered there with his brother staring. Tears seeped down his face and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't think of this. I'm sorry."

Nathan shook his head and put a finger on Peter's lips. "Shhh. Don't. I didn't expect to live through this. I don't blame you, for any of this. I'm alright with it, I promise."

Peter buried his face in Nathan's shoulder and cried. As he did something happened. Nathan noticed the blisters on his hands were healing and he was feeling his strength return. His held Peter tightly again which made his brother look at him in surprise. "Nathan?"

Nathan leaned back from Peter and nodded at one of his hands. Peter saw the skin was normal and Nathans color had improved. Nathan looked surprised then he remembered. "Were you at Kirby Plaza earlier today?"

Peter was surprised by the question but nodded. Nathan smiled as he realized what was happening. "You most have been close enough to the building to absorb Lindermans power. He can heal things, I saw him bring a plant back to life. You just healed me, Peter."

Peter smiled and hugged Nathan then Peter stiffened felt a sharp pain run through his entire body. **"NATHAN! GO! NOW!" **Peter's body began pulsating wildly and he squeezed his eyes closed against the pain it was causing.

Nathan realized what his brother was trying to say. As he let go he saw Peter take off heading further up and away giving Nathan a head start. He took off the other way as fast as he could fly trying to clear the shockwave that would come shortly. Nathan prayed that Claires power would work and save Peter. He couldn't loose his brother now, not after all of this. As he flew he looked at his hands and felt his neck to see everything was back to normal. He assumed just in the few seconds they were together after Peter healing him he couldn't have gotten to much more radiation or heat. As he was thinking this the blast happened. Luckily the wave helped to push him even further away and he felt a slight heat rush passed him but nothing searing.

Nathan stopped and looked back trying to see where Peter's body was. He saw something falling and followed it down with his eyes. It took him a few moments to get there but he caught Peter as he fell. He looked for somewhere to land and found a spot off the highway enough that people couldn't see them. He gently touched down and laid Peter on the ground in front of him. Getting to his knees he looked his brother over and realized he wasn't breathing. He waited a few seconds remembering it took Claire a while to regenerate and get up off the street. He assumed that with the blast maybe it would take Peter a little longer to come back this time.

As a couple of minutes passed with no change Nathan started to get worried. He touched Peter's skin but then realized that might not work given the heat he was giving off up there. Then he leaned his head down to Peter's chest and listened for a heart beat or sound of breath. He heard nothing and a sharp jolt of fear raced through him as he sat up. Their conversation in the air flashed through his mind. He had said a lot of the things he wanted his brother to know, but there were still so many other things.

"Come on, Peter. You have to come back. You saved me and the city. You're a Hero." He pushed Peter's head to the side and checked the spot in the back of his skull that had killed him before. It was not damaged, none of his head was.

He waited another minute and then leaned back down to Peter's chest again. Still nothing. He put his hands on Peters shoulders and shook him as tears came to his eyes. Then he took Peter's face in his hands and leaned down right above him. "**PETER!** You have to come back now. **PLEASE!**" He shook Peter again and then his head fell to Peter's chest. "Please." The last word was said with great concern and sadness.

Nathan began to cry on Peters chest. It was the first time he's let himself cry in years. He didn't even cry when their father died. He had been there for Peter, while he cried, but had stayed the strong first born son everyone expected of him.

Nathan thought it was over when, finally, he heard a flutter in Peters chest. He stopped crying and listened but didn't hear anything. He thought he imagined it but hoped he didn't. He listened hard, as if he could will Peters heart to start beating again. Nathan knew that wasn't his power but if his love for his brother was worth anything it would work.

Then Peters body shook as he took a deep coughing breath pushing Nathan away. Nathan quickly righted himself and was back beside his brother in less then a second. "Peter?"

Nathan watched as color came back to Peters skin and his breathing evened out when he stopped coughing. Nathan was so happy to see Peter alive again he didn't even bother to wipe his face and when Peter finally opened his eyes he stared.

Peter felt pain, then it eased and finally stopped. He forced himself to stop coughing and calmed his racing heart. Finally he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Nathan's tear-stained face. He just looked for a few minutes taking his brother in. Peter hadn't seen Nathan crying since he was little. He eventually put the pieces together to realize it was the night his brother got the news that his daughter and her mother were killed.

Peter pushed himself up to his elbows and Nathan instinctively reached out to balance him. Peter smiled at his brother. "Well I was right. We both did survive it and saved the city."

Nathan nodded and smiled back. "Yes, you were right. I'm very glad."

Peter sat up all the way and leaned closer to Nathan as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Claire will be proud of you, Nathan."

Nathan quirked his head at the comment and then smiled. "I hope you both are."

Peter shook his head and squeezed Nathans shoulder. "I've never been more proud of you. For standing up to Mom and being the person I knew you were."

Nathan deflated a bit at the mention of their mother. "You think you can stay with me when I see her; incase I need some healing afterwards?"

Peter laughed and pushed himself to his feet as he extended a hand to his big brother. "I think I can do that, I'll be an invisible fly on the wall."

Nathan nodded and took Peter's hand as he was pulled up. When he was standing he weaved a bit and Peter put a hand on his chest to balance him. "Woah."

"Nathan?" Peter looked at his brother in concern. Had he landed badly and hurt himself? Had he been hit by the shockwave in the blast? Then he remembered the blisters and took Nathan's hands in his smaller ones. They seemed ok but something was wrong. "Nathan hold still and let me heal you again. I don't think I got all the damage up there."

"I'm alright, Peter. Just a little dizzy." Nathan raised a hand and shook his head, but quickly realized that was a bad idea. He weaved again and actually had to lean against Peter.

"OK, that's it. Just hold onto me. I'm healing whatever is wrong with you." Peter didn't give Nathan the chance to argue. He pressed his hand into Nathans chest and used his other to help balance his brother.

After a while Nathan started feeling better and could stand on his own. His head cleared and his body started to feel normal again. He put his right hand over Peter's hand on his chest and squeezed it. "I'm feeling better now, Peter. You can stop."

"No, you're still not well. Just a little more." Peter continued realizing he could sense where the damage was and was systematically working his way through it all. In another minute he opened his eyes and looked at Nathan standing in front of him. "OK, now you're better."

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded. "I feel great, thank you."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for saving me and the city and letting me save you. I love you, Nathan." Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around his savior.

Nathan returned the smile and wrapped an arm around Peter also. "I love you too, Peter. I always will."

They hugged again then turned around to see the tall buildings of New York City in the distance. They smiled at each other and both took to the sky and flew home to Nathan's house in District 30.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: OK, I loved the episode to death, it was great. But I couldn't let them kill Nathan. I love the dynamic between him and Peter too much. So this is my fix for Nathan possibly dying in the finale. (starts chanting, "he's not dead, he's not dead") lol 


End file.
